<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Cold by m2ster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924161">It's Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2ster/pseuds/m2ster'>m2ster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2ster/pseuds/m2ster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you thinking about?” The Doctor came up behind you, in one of your robes. </p>
<p>“Just about how much I love you.” Your lips curled up in a smile, turning around to see the Doctor, it’s adorable how small she is. The way your robe was a bit too big for her, reminded you of when you first met. The way she was in that oversized coat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>It was currently mid-December, the children playing out in the snow, people preparing for Christmas, the inflatable snowman down the street was cute, you thought. You were observing the outside of your window, a hot mug in your hands. It’s nice to have something hot in cold weather. The snow quickly fell, piling up on your driveway. There was no point in moving the snow, most of your time consisted of travelling with the Doctor and the fam.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” The Doctor came up behind you, in one of your robes.</p>
<p>“Just about how much I love you.” Your lips curled up in a smile, turning around to see the Doctor, it’s adorable how small she is. The way your robe was a bit too big for her, reminded you of when you first met. The way she was in that oversized coat.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What the hell…?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You just fell through the damn roof of the train!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes… and?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Should I be concerned?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well I feel quite fine actually, just the memory.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, that why I’m concerned, a woman just fell through the roof of the train, telling me she’s okay, when she clearly doesn’t look it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m a woman?”</em>
</p>
<p>Looking back at the memory it made you laugh, the “I’m a woman?” part still confuses you to this day, she isn’t too open about her past. Her arms slowly made their way around your waists, she snuggled into your back, murmuring, “nice weather today, you think?” You nodded in silence, the relaxing way the snow fell, the happiness of the people around you, it is just brilliant. The Doctor started to release her grip around, you questioned the action.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The snow, reminds me of a planet, wanna take a look?”</p>
<p>“Now?”</p>
<p>“Why not? May want to change first, then we’re off!” She smiled.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>You were running, turns out creatures with the power to turn you to snow in five minutes lived on a snowy planet. Unfortunately, the creatures had excellent stamina, so did the Doctor, but not you. Does that mean all the snow are just remains of the dead? Perhaps.</p>
<p>“C’mon! You can make it!” The Doctor shouted in front of you, trying to run to the TARSIS, no way could she figure out a plan to save others with the creatures chasing us till death. One touch and you’re dead, you remember. you finally made it to the TARDIS, the Doctor reaching her arm out to you, pulling you in. You both landed onto the floor of the TARDIS, stumbling on top of each other, her on the bottom.  “Look at us, made it!”</p>
<p>“<em>It’s cold</em><strong>,</strong> the TARDIS heating on?” Your left arm started to feel numb, you thought it was just falling asleep. The Doctor quickly shot up, making you fall to the off her.</p>
<p>“(Y/N), your arm.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” You turned to look at your arm. “Fuck. No, no, no. Doc!”</p>
<p>“It’s okay! I’ll figure this out, I always do.” You got up, using your right arm, the other one was halfway gone. She winked at you, trying to hide the panic. “Just take a seat.” She patted down on a chair and scanned you with the sonic screwdriver. A part of your shoulder was now gone, your head, hips, and legs slowly disappearing.</p>
<p>“Doctor!”</p>
<p>“I’m trying (Y/N)! Please stay with me darling.” The panic was a lot more evident now. You are quickly turning to snow, there’s no way the Doctor had time to find a cure for this, all she could do was mourn, knowing your death was near. “I’m so… so sorry (Y/N).”</p>
<p>You were gone, she was just talking to a pile of snow now.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>